In a process of using a smart device, a user may connect the smart device with a router to use a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) network provided by the router.
When accessing the WIFI network, usually the user manually chooses the WIFI network and inputs a password on the smart device. Alternatively, the user chooses the WIFI network and inputs the password by means of controlling the smart device via other terminals, and then accesses the WIFI network.
The above WIFI network access process requires complex operations. As a result, the user experience is affected.